Un nuevo comienzo
by Kaory Uchiha
Summary: Han pasado seis años des de que Sasuke se fue y tres des de que Sakura desaparecio. Ahora se vuelven a encontrar. Todos con distintos objetivos, pero con el mismo fin. Una nueva aventura que les pondra a pruba, sobre todo a Sasuke y Sakura. Sasu/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Solo comentar un par de cosas antes de empezar a escribir…**

**Este fic se basa en la historia de Naruto Shippuden, cuando Sasuke tiene ya su equipo (llamado Hebi) y Sakura y Naruto llevan un tiempo con Sai. **

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!! Naruto y Sasuke estan casi igual que en la serie (solo algo más guapos y altos, ya que tienen 17 años) SAKURA!! Ella esta completamente cambiada en mi fik, okay? xD**

**Es un fanfic de ****Sasu/Saku****, y se ve CLARAMENTE que soy ****anti-Karin****, así que si les gusta este personaje, mejor no lean. ****Ya están avisados ;)**

**Por cierto, Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (ya se que es muy rallado pero yo lo digo por si las quejas xD)**

**¡No sean malos conmigo que es la primera vez que escribo un fic! U**

**Bueno ahora si¡Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos objetivos**

Levantó la cabeza con melancolía en los ojos. Se quedo allí, quieto, contemplando la media luna resplandecer en lo alto, juntamente con las pequeñas pero brillantes estrellas, en aquel oscuro cielo, sin ninguna nube que pudiera borrar aquel hermoso paisaje. Era una noche hermosa…lástima que estuviera plagada de pensamientos tristes…

No pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al recordar a su amiga de la infancia de cabellos rosas. Aquella muchacha que por tantos largos años había sido su compañera, y con quien poco a poco, había forjado una fuerte amistad, hasta llegar al punto de considerarla como…su hermana...

Todo había sucedido tres años atrás. Cuando repentinamente, sus padres habían sido asesinados en una misión en las afueras de la Villa. La joven se lo había tomado fatal, y no era para menos. Verla llorando desconsoladamente el día del funeral lo había matado por dentro. Aquella joven, risueña y alegre que siempre se mostraba fuerte ante los demás, había demostrado aquel día, que no estaba hecha de acero, como muchos llegaron a pensar. Todos habían intentado apoyarla, él el primero, claro está. Pero pronto la muchacha empezó a encerrarse en ella misma y a entrenar sin descanso, bajo la tutela de una muy preocupada Hokage, hasta llegar a ser más fuerte que esta misma.

Y de pronto, como si eso no pudiera ser suficiente, un día desapareció misteriosamente, dejando tan solo una simple nota de despedida…

_Hokage-sama, _

_Me marcho de la Villa, puesto que al fin he comprendido, que si nunca conseguiré hacerme más fuerte estando aquí. Sé que sonara algo extraño, pero también debo atender asuntos personales, fuera de este lugar. Y no, no es venganza. Quero que recuerde esto: Yo NUNCA seré como Sasuke-kun…_

_Naruto, has sido como un hermano para mí. Deseo que algún día llegues a ser Hokage. Te lo digo de todo corazón. Espero que entiendas mis decisiones y sí, yo también te echaré mucho de menos. ¿Despídeme de los demás quieres?_

_Un beso, _

_Sakura_

Agarro la carta con fuerza, arrugándola sin querer. De eso hacía tres largos años. Tres años en los que se había entrenado y había conseguido llegar a ser Anbu, alguien de mucha fama y gloria, llegando incluso a igualar a su sensei, Jiraya. Pero en su interior estaba vació, vació por no estar con sus mejores amigos. Por no poder ver las caras de alegría de sus dos compañeros (aunque quizás una lo disimulara), por haber llegado hasta allí. ¿Su esfuerzo había valido la pena¿Merecía ser realmente Hokage, si ni siquiera había podido traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, ni evitar que el otro se fuera? Y los años habían pasado. Él se hacía cada día más fuerte y más reconocido en la Villa. Pero seguía sin ningún tipo de información sobre su compañera. Empezaba a desesperarse. Ni una nota, ni una carta. Nada. Había desaparecido dejando un cúmulo de emociones y dudas sin resolver.

Suspiro resignado y dejo la carta encima del escritorio para después, agarrar un informe gastado y leerlo con cuidado por encima, aunque ya lo hubiera leído un montón de veces.

Hacía poco se había enterado de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi a manos de su hermano Sasuke, su antiguo compañero. Según el informe, de eso solo hacía una semana. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrirlos. Su mirada celeste ya no mostraba tristeza, sino valor y coraje.

- Quizás no pueda hacer volver a Sakura-chan pero,… Al menos cumpliré mi promesa…

* * *

Chasqueo la lengua y observó el panorama con irritación. Se encontraban en una cueva, a lo lejos de Suna, escondidos de los molestos ninjas que intentaban, tontamente, encontrarlos. 

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- llamó, no¡gritó! una molesta pelirroja con una voz que al joven le pareció sumamente irritante- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Escondernos para que no nos cojan- contestó por él, un joven de dientes afilados y mirada burlesca- Eso si no nos pillan antes por tus jodidos gritos…

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu!- chillo con su horrible voz la zorr…ehem, digo la pelirroja.

- Karin…- susurro el joven pelinegro, provocando la desmesurada atención de la joven hacía él- Cállate.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se fe hacía el interior de la cueva, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y estúpidas. Volvió la vista al exterior y observó el amanecer. Seguramente los compañeros de su ex equipo debían estarlo buscando con desesperación, ahora que su objetivo principal había sido culminado. Y en cierta medida eso le iba de perlas, puesto que necesitaba verlos, al menos a uno de ellos, Naruto. No con las intenciones que esperaban de él, sino con otros objetivos. Unos de nuevos y que, sin la ayuda "especial" de su ex compañero, le sería imposible de realizar.

Metió la mano dentro de su camisa (gomen! No se como se llama la camisa blanca que lleva Sasuke en la serie) y quito un papel algo rasgado y viejo. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y lo contemplo con éxtasis en los ojos.

En él, se podía apreciar un simple mapa del país del fuego con una leyenda en el margen izquierdo. A los ojos de alguien normal, aquello era un simple mapa del país, pero en realidad era algo muy especial, puesto que aquel mapa, guardaba el paradero de un inmenso poder que había albergado durante siglos, a la espera de alguien. Y ese alguien era él. Con mucho cuidado, volvió a guardar el papel en su camisa, con mucho recelo.

Se levantó del frío suelo y fijo la vista en su cuerpo. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado del todo. Gruño con enojo. Karin podía ser buena rastreadora, pero para lo otro, no era más que un simple estorbo, y con eso se refería a sanar heridas, cocinar (algo que se le daba horrible) y cualquier otro tipo de tareas, por muy simples que fueran.

- ¿ A donde vamos Sasuke?- pregunto Suigetsu al verlo levantarse

- A las afueras… de la Villa de la Hoja…- dijo simplemente este.

_Su nuevo objetivo estaba a punto de empezar, y no cabía de la excitación… _

* * *

Su cabellera larga y sedosa se movía al compás del viento. Algunos de sus mechones rosas, le caían por delante de su bello rostro, ahora más maduro y suavizado. Llevaba un kimono rojo, de mangas caídas hacía los costados, por debajo de los hombros, haciéndola aun más sensual ante los ojos de los demás. Unos simples bordes dorados y alguna que otra flor, adornaban aquella preciosa prenda que lucía. Camino unos pasos, hasta llegar delante de un acantilado, que le dejaba contemplar todo. 

Sus ojos jade, contemplaron con serenidad las montañas que se extendían más allá del horizonte y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con nostalgia. Hacía tres años que no veía aquel lugar. Tres años en los que se había entrenado en un mundo que no podía llamarle sino…infierno.

Ahora había vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca. Le había costado años de sufrimiento y dolor. Y no precisamente con un entrenamiento…normal. No, lo que le habían hecho a ella era algo que nadie hubiera imaginado. Hasta a ella le había costado asimilar lo que le veía y debía hacer. Pero a parte de su nuevo estado, había adquirido más, mucho más. Conocimientos que nunca nadie de su "país" podría entender, nuevas formas de ver las cosas, nuevos objetivos…Y los más importante, fuerza, voluntad, poder…

Sí, se había hecho inmensamente fuerte. Y ahora que había vuelto, debía cumplir sus objetivos…

- Sakura-sama…- la llamo una voz de hombre a sus espaldas.

Se giro un poco, lo suficiente para poder contemplar aquellos dos seres cubiertos por una capa negra para hacerlos irreconocibles. Les miró por un momento; uno era más alto que el otro. De hecho, el que había hablado era el más joven de los tres, aunque con tan solo un año de diferencia. El otro, de su misma edad, también con una capa negra, se mantenía callado y pocas eran las veces que hablaba, exclusivamente con ella. Ello eran sus guardaespaldas, sus compañeros…No, sus nuevos amigos…

- ¿Si Gin?- preguntó ella, dejando escapar una suave voz de mujer que podía estremecer a cualquier hombre.

- Si se me permite preguntar…- dijo sin mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué haremos ahora que estamos en su país?- preguntó por debajo de su capa.

- Mi objetivo principal ya sabes cual es…- explico ella observándolo- Ahora, debemos cumplir el segundo, el cual es indispensable para acabar el primero…

- ¿Y por donde empezamos?

Una sonrisa divertida se hico presente en su rostro

_- En la Villa de la Hoja…_

* * *

Corría tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían. Hacía media hora que había salido de la Villa, en dirección al valle. Sí, aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos…Su última pelea con Sasuke, aquella en que había perdido por ser más débil que él. Sí hubiera sido mejor, si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que hubiese podido retener a Sasuke y ahora Sakura seguramente estaría en la Villa, _aun…_

Miro detrás de él. Dos shinobis más: kakashi y Sai. Los dos vestidos de Anbu, corrían detrás de él en la misma dirección y con la misma misión que él. Arrestar a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero Naruto no pretendía arrestarle, sino más bien, hacerle volver voluntariamente. Porque¿Qué motivo podía tener ahora para continuar siendo un traidor?

- Naruto- dijo Sai des de detrás con su típica voz neutral- Prepárate

- ¡No me digas lo que ya sé, teme!- exclamó furioso el rubio

- Yo solo lo digo para que no la fastidies como siempre- contestó simplemente

- ¡Gh¡Ah!- se enfureció este, sin detenerse- ¡Espera a que volvamos!

Unos minutos más tarde, los cinco jóvenes ya se encontraban justo delante de aquel desierto lugar. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y se mantuvieron en silencio, callados, a la espera de algo.

- Dime una cosa Naruto- pregunto Sai- ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá aquí?

- La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro…- dijo este sin dejar de mirar el lugar lleno de agua- Pero antes de que se fuera y me dejara allí- añadió señalando el lago- Me pareció oírle decir algo como: _La próxima vez que mi objetivo este cumplido, nos encontraremos de nuevo…aquí…_

- Es decir, que nos has arrastrado hasta aquí por culpa de un sueño…- sentencio Sai- vaya gilipollez…

- ¡Oye¡Ya te he dicho que no fue un sueño!

- ¡Dejad de gritar!- susurro de pronto Kakashi- ¡Ya están aquí!

Naruto giro el rostro bruscamente y observó sorprendido y sin poder creérselo del todo. Justo en medio del lago que momentos antes había estado desierto, se encontraban cuatro personas, entre ellas Sasuke. A parte de él, estaban los integrantes del grupo Hebi; Suigetsu, el hombre de agua y alumno del difunto Zabuza. Juugo, misterioso pero bastante poderoso y la chillona, fea y débil Karin, la cual solo servia para rastrear.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo algo bajito la pelirroja- Hay tres chakras justo allí, y son de la Villa de la Hoja- añadió con un tono burlesco.

- ¿Ya lo han oído no?- dijo este sin ni siquiera agradecérselo a la mujer- Sal ya… _Naruto_

* * *

"_Falta muy poco"_ pensó Sakura mientras corria a toda velocidad por entre los árboles. 

De pronto, un kunai paso velozmente por delante de su rostro, algo que la muchacha esperaba des de mucho. Los dos jóvenes encapuchados, no mostraron ninguna expresión, pero inconscientemente se colocaron al lado de la joven que yacía de pie en el suelo, observando un sujeto.

- Has tardado bastante en atacarme…- dijo Sakura aburrida.

El sujeto pareció sorprenderse, por el hecho de haber sido descubierto. Ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de defensa, mas sus ojos observaban minuciosamente cada segundo que pasaba, siempre al acecho. Los dos encapuchados se posicionaron para atacar, pero la mano de espera de la joven les obligo a detenerse.

- Tranquilos chicos- dijo- De este me encargo yo

- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo el sujeto con voz de hombre- ¿Crees que tu puedes atacarme a mí¿Es que no sabes quien soy?

- Si mal no recuerdo eres Kizame, el compañero de Itachi ¿verdad?- preguntó sin interés- ¿porque me estabas siguiendo?

- Tu eres la pupila de la Hokage¿a que si? Hacía tiempo que no te veía y la verdad es que estas mucho mejor que la ultima vez- añadió de manera lujuriosa mientras la admiraba de arriba a bajo- No se porque rayos has salido de la aldea, pero ya que estas aquí, te matare y después entregare tu cuerpo al jefe. Seguro que me perdona…

- ¿Perdonarte?- alzo una ceja- ¡Ah…, si!, Itachi murió a manos de su hermano, y tu, escapaste como un vil cobarde…

- ¡cállate!- Gritó furioso- Te matare en este instante.

- ¡Tsk!- dijo encarando as cejas con irritación- ¡No tengo tiempo para ti, así que déjame en paz!

- ¿Qué pasa me tienes miedo?- rió irónico.

- ¿Miedo?- repitió esta- Ahora sabrás lo que es miedo de verdad.

Su cara se endurecío.

_No tengas piedad Sakura, esa es mi primera lección…_

- No, no voy a tenerla…

* * *

Sasuke…- susurro Naruto observando su nuevo aspecto. Estaba exactamente igual que hacía tres años, en que se lo habían encontrado en la guarida de Orochimaru, solo que ahora, al igual que él, estaba más alto y seguramente…más fuerte. 

- Dobe…- dijo este con indiferencia- Hmp. Veo que te has hecho Anbu, Naruto…- dijo al fin- Es una pena que no hayas llegado a ser Hokage ¿verdad?- se expreso algo irónico.

- Primero debo llevarte de vuelta teme- contestó esta de la misma forma- Y ahora que ya has conseguido tu objetivo, ya puede…

- No te lo creas tanto dobe- le corto- Aun me queda algo por hacer…

- ¿Algo…?- repitió sin comprender- ¡Si es lo de rehacer tu clan…!

- A parte de eso. Un nuevo objetivo. Pero para eso, necesito de tu…colaboración

- ¿De que coño estas hablando?- estalló enojado

- Veras, hay una joya MUY poderosa que quiero conseguir, pero para eso necesito a alguien que sepa dominar el rayo, el fuego y el agua. El fuego lo controlo yo, pero me faltan dos más…Y tú, eres uno de ellos…

- ¡No seas idiota¿En serio te crees la historia de la _Shikon no tama_?( ¡tiene el mismo nombre pero no es la del Inuyasha!! xD)

- Así que tu también has oído hablar de ello…- expreso interesado

- Encontramos información en la antigua guarida de los Akatsuki… ¡Pero es mentira!- exclamó fuera de sí- ¿Cómo iba a existir tal poder?

- ¿Y porque no?- dijo este

- ¡Tsk¡No digas más gilipolleces y vuelve con nosotros Sasuke!

- Ya te he dicho que…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó de pronto Karin, cortandole- ¡Se acercan tres chakras muy potentes!

- ¿Cómo de fuertes?- dijo con interés.

- Hay dos que son bastante…pero el tercero…- tartamudeo

- ¡Dime de una vez Karin¡No tengo todo el día!

_- El tercero pasa lo sobrenatural…_

* * *

**Sí lo sé, eso de "sobrenatural" ha quedado algo…cutre xD**

**Bueno¿que les pareció por ser mi primera vez? xD, ya se que me faltan años de experiencia pero ya se sabe: _Primero hace falta ser el alumno para llegara ser el maestro _**

**No es muy corto¿no? (a mi me parecio larguisimo!) xD Es que estoy de exámenes y mañana mismo tengo dos!! Prometo continuar cuando acabe, SI me dejan alguno que otro reviews **

**¡¡Gracias por leer mi cosa rara de allí arriba!! xD**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!!**

**Me he tardado en demorar, pero es que tengo toda la semana llena de examenes así que no creo que la semana que viene pueda subir el otro (de hecho no esta ni acabado TTTT)**

**Bueno, eso sí¡esta historia me esta matando porque a veces me hago unos líos! (¡sobretodo en este capi!) )**

**¡Os dejo ya para que podáis leer! Xd**

**¡Sayo!

* * *

**

_Sacrifique mi todo por ser alguien a quien tú respetaras_

_Porque yo quería ser igual que tu;_

_Tan perfecto, tan intocable…_

**Poema inventado por mí xD (se basa en la vida de Sakura). Cada capitulo subiré un trozo y al final quedara completo!!

* * *

**

_¡Dímelo de una vez Karin¡No tengo todo el día!_

_El tercero, pasa lo sobrenatural…_

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentros**

Yacía en el suelo… ¿Muerto? No, no lo había matado, no iba a darle el placer para sentir esa paz. Dejaría que lo hiciera su jefe lentamente, al ver su patético estado.

Kizame se removió en el suelo, adolorido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, carecientes de pupilas. Su expresión era de terror y locura, como si acabara de ver algo…aterrador…

Sí, esa era la palabra. _Aterrador_

Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado y se arrodillo con cuidado, con una regencia digna de una dama. Toco con la punta de sus finos dedos el rostro del hombre pez, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta…satisfacción.

- ¿Creíste que ibas a vencerme, verdad?- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos jade se tornaron oscuros, reflejando una pizca de malicia y tenebrismo en ellos - Pobre iluso…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Sakura-sama?- la interrumpió el más joven con curiosidad, des de detrás.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder Gin- dijo esta incorporándose- Cada minuto que perdemos, ellos se exponen más al peligro…

- Sakura-sama- le dijo Gin- Estoy seguro que Oma-sama sabe cuidarse perfecta…

- Oma-obasan es fuerte, pero sus reservas de energía se agotan. No lo olvides.

- ... ¿Y pues?

- ¿Notáis los chakras?- preguntó esta acercándose a ellos.

- Sí, hay tres con una gran fuerza…- dijo el más alto, con una voz fría- Los demás son insignificantes…

- ¿Ellos son tus…?- dudo Gin.

- Sí- le corto esta con suavidad- Ellos nos ayudaran en la búsqueda de la _shikon no tama_

- ¿Crees que el Uchiha y el Kyubi acepten voluntariamente?- preguntó Gin con un deje de esperanza en tener que luchar.

- No creo que Naruto me niegue su ayuda… Y el Uchiha…- pronuncio el apellido con algo de resentimiento en la voz, escondiendo el rostro tras unos mechones rosas- Este busca lo mismo que yo. - y sin decir empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad, seguida por los dos hombres.

- Demo…más razón para que no quiera¿no?- razonó Gin mientras esquivaba con agilidad una rama torcida- Es decir, la _shikon no tama_ solo puede tener un dueño…

- No del todo- negó Sakura- La historia que la mayoría de la gente conoce es solo una leyenda inventada Ginko, en su momento, Oma se encargo de explicármelo todo detalladamente…

**FLASHBACK**

_- Oma-sama- dijo Sakura mientras la se sentaba al lado de una mujer mayor.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

_Era una mujer de facciones caídas, cabellera plateada, recogida en un moño con dos palillos y vestía un kimono de seda verde con los bordes de un dorado intenso. _

_- Dime- fue lo único que contesto con una voz serena pero dura._

_- ¿Cómo es que hay un clan Uchiha en este horrible lugar?- pregunto dudosa la joven, mientras observaba el horrible paisaje de su alrededor. Ningún árbol, ninguna planta…Ese lugar carecía de seres vivos. Había llegado hacía tan solo una semana, pero des de un principio supo que aquel lugar no era ni de buen trozo un sitio seguro. La gente se peleaba entre si constantemente, con el objetivo de derrotar a los demás, de someter. El sol no existía, y hasta ahora, el cielo se había mantenido constantemente de un color escarlata… Dudaba si había hecho bien en aceptar ir allí, aunque ellos fueran los únicos que supieran de su verdadero origen…De hecho, ya daba igual..._

_- Es una historia muy larga Sakura…- contestó con nostalgia en la voz- No se si quieres oírla…_

_- Te escucho_

- … _La shikon no Tama es una perla, creada por los dioses, para evitar en un futuro algún hecho aterrador, algo así como una catástrofe. Hasta que llegara el momento, la perla fue sellada y escondida en el país que hoy se denomina como "El país del fuego". Esta perla solo podía ser desellada con la ayuda de una bestia ancestral. Y por si esto fuera poco, la bestia fue encargada a un sacerdote del clan más poderoso en aquellos tiempos. El clan Uchiha._

- …

_- Pero el clan empezó a anhelar el preciado poder, así que los dioses no tuvieron más remedio que desterrar aquellos que se negaban abandonar su búsqueda, enviándolos hacía un país deshabitado, lleno de tristeza y de guerras. Por si eso fuera poco, los dioses castigaron a todos los portadores del sharingan. Así que para obtener ciertas técnicas, debían sacrificar algo muy valioso para ellos… El sacerdote que guardaba la perla empezó a temer por su vida, aunque la bestia ancestral le protegiera a él y la perla, así que un día desapareció, con la perla incluida._

_- ¿…Como…? Es decir¿Qué paso entonces?_

_- El tiempo transcurrió, y hubo un momento en que la perla paso a ser una mera leyenda- explico la mujer- Se dice que el sacerdote sello la perla en algún lugar del país del fuego pero no dice que paso con él… El caso es que el sacerdote no era solamente del clan Uchiha…_

_- ¿…Que?_

_- Lo que quiero decir es que el sacerdote era hijo de un Uchiha…y una Shikakku…_

_- ¿Shike…?_

_- El Shikakku es un clan que tiene más o menos los mismos poderes que el clan Uchiha, aunque en vez del fuego controlan el agua…Además, su técnica ocular se llama Yamigan, no Sharingan…_

_- La muchacha la miro confundida. _

_- Pe...Pero eso que me estas diciendo es algo irracional ¿Quieres decir que había otro clan como el Uchiha? _

_- Exacto.- sentencio- Pero al ser una amenaza, el clan uchiha lo extermino, aunque los dioses salvaron a uno y lo eligieron como protector de la perla…_

_- ¿Y como era el Yamigan ese?_

_- Pues…A la vista de todos es como el sharingan, solo que en vez de rojo es ámbar y las aspas también son negras._

_- ¿Y que tipo de técnicas utilizaba?_

_- De hecho son básicamente las mismas que el sharingan, solo que aquellas técnicas que requieran de algo a cambio, en el Yamigan son totalmente…gratuitas. _

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que un ninja del clan Sakkaku puede obtener el Mangekyo sharingan sin tener que matar a nadie?- preguntó incrédula._

_- De hecho se llama de otra forma, pero si, básicamente es lo que dices tú…- Y al ver la cara de la joven añadió con voz lúgubre- Aun y así todo tiene un precio…Las técnicas básicas tanto del Yamigan como del Sharingan requieren de una cantidad de chakra aceptable, pero como he dicho todo tiene un precio…_

_- ¿Qué quieres…?_

_- Si en el clan Uchiha a se debía matar a alguien, en el clan Sakkaku, la utilización de la técnica absoluta requería de una cantidad de chakra inverosímil… _

_- Pues entonces no se que es peor…-dijo frustrada Sakura._

_- No te preocupes, nuestro clan ha desarrollado una técnica de entrenamiento para poder obtener más chakra de lo normal...además de otras técnicas muy útiles que te enseñare, a su debido tiempo…_

_- Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse. No hacía ni una semana que entrenaba, pero los entrenamientos eran tan bestias y duros, que era imposible no aprender nada…a la fuerza._

_- Como te iba diciendo- dijo de pronto, cortando los pensamientos de la muchacha- El tiempo transcurrió hasta que la gente empezó a olvidar la historia y a creerla como una leyenda. Pero un ninja con mucho poder llamado Uchiha Maadara consiguió obtener información de la perla y decidió obtenerla. Muchos del clan se negaron a ello, puesto que eso significaba una revelación hacía los dioses. Pero Maadara no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así que envió a los rebeldes al país en donde habían sido enviados los miembros del clan… Como puedes ver, hemos sobrevivido a base de escondernos y luchar con un duro entrenamiento para hacernos mucho más fuertes…_

- …

_- De hecho…- sonrió maliciosamente- Se podría decir que somos más fuertes que los Uchiha del otro país…_

_- De eso no estaría tan segura…_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices…?- pregunto curiosa- ¿Por el hecho de que los tres Uchiha que quedan en el país del fuego sean terriblemente fuertes?_

_- Podría decirse así…- susurro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza_

_- Pues no les temas…- exclamo Oma con seguridad- No olvides cual es tu verdadero origen Sakura. Tú eres una Sakkaku, la ultima de todos y como tal, tus poderes iguales de fuertes que un Uchiha._

_- Yo los he visto pelear Oma-sama. _

_- Eso no importa- la corto tajante- Nunca temas ser inferior que tu adversario, o acabaras siendo…débil_

_- Por un momento, la mirada de la joven esmeralda ensombreció. Aquellas palabras…Con tan solo decir aquello, la imagen de aquel joven había vuelto a resurgir. Gruño mentalmente mientras apartaba la imagen de su cabeza y la volvía a encerrar en aquella caja de cristal que había creado su mente solo para él. No debía recordarlo…no quería recordarlo._

_- No la defraudare Oma-sama- dijo firmemente- Me haré poderosa, tanto que estará orgullosa de mi- Y con algo de nerviosa añadió- Y conseguiré controlar el Yamigan… _

**END FLASHBACK**

- Entonces…

- Él necesita a alguien que domine el agua, porque seguro que ha pensado en Naruto sobre el rayo,…y el domina el fuego perfectamente- explico con simplicidad

- Es decir, que solo le queda una persona que sea capaz de utilizar el tercer elemento…- añadió este viendo por donde iba el tema

- Exacto. Y la única que persona que querrá colaborar con él y sepa utilizar el agua con cierto nivel…_Soy yo…

* * *

- _¿¡Qué coño quieres decir con lo de sobrenatural!?- exclamó irritado el pelinegro, activando ferozmente el sharingan.

- Pues, no se yo…- dijo miedosa la muchacha al ver el estado de ira de su "queridito" Sasuke

- ¡Habla ya joder!

- …

- ¡EH!- gritó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a ellos hasta quedar a un paso- ¿De que mierdas estáis hablando?

- ¡Tsk! Eres corto hasta para pillar esto…- dijo Sasuke con molestia.

- Se acerca alguien con sumo poder Naruto- explico Kakashi con una voz seria.- Alguien poderoso…

- ¿¡Y eso que!?- chillo este levantando los brazos con rabia- ¡Que venga si tiene huevos¡Primero le cortare las pelotas y luego me llevare a Sasuke de aquí de una maldita vez!

- Ya te he dicho que no vendré hasta que allá cumplido mi objetivo dobe…- mascullo este con tensión en el rostro. Hablar con Naruto y estar pendiente de aquel ser al mismo tiempo era algo, muy complicado.

- ¡Joder Sasuke¿¡Para que quieres más poder!? - dijo algo…fuera de sus casillas- ¿¡No tienes suficiente con lo que tienes ahora?!

- Tsk- gruño este- No tengo porque darte explicaciones

- ¡Si no me lo dices no pienso ayudarte!- reprocho como un niño pequeño- ¡Así que tu decides!

- Hmp.

-¡Habla, maldita sea!

- …Para matar a Uchiha Maadara…

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó la voz siniestra de aquel hombre 

- Sí, mi señor- dijo el pobre ninja atemorizado.

- Bien, retírate- sentencio, haciendo que el ninja se retirara rápidamente- Así que al fin has vuelto…flor. Veamos como te las arreglas para llegar hasta mí…

* * *

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. ¿¡Matar a Uchiha Maadara¿¡Es que solo pensaba en matar a los suyos ese loco?!. Le miro a los ojos, esperando encontrar en ellos algo que le dijera que aquello era mentira. Pero sus orbitas negras solo mostraban una cosa…determinación. 

- …_La shikon no tama_ concede tres deseos aquel que la obtenga- explico Sasuke sin importarle la cara del Kyubi- Yo solo quiero utilizar uno de los tres, los demás serán para la otra persona y para ti…

- ¿Otra…persona?- tartamudeo sin comprender

- Sí, la que sepa usar el último elemento…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que me necesitas para que utilice un elemento?

- Me impresionas dobe- dijo mostrando fingir sorpresa- lo has pillado a la primera…¿Te has estado entrenando?- río burlón

- ¡Maldito baka, no te rías!- exclamó furioso Naruto.

- Sé que puedes utilizar el rayo…

- Tu también puedes.- espetó el rubio

- Pero no a la vez- dijo el moreno- por ahora, claro…

- Creído…- susurro Naruto irritado.

- ¿Y donde esta la perla?- preguntó rápidamente Kakashi, para cortar aquella conversación que corría el riesgo de terminar en pelea.

- Eso no pienso decírtelo…- dijo el moreno- De hecho, estoy pensando en dejaros a vosotros dos aquí una vez partamos- dijo señalando a Sai y Kakashi.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejaremos?- dijo Sai divertido- Piensa que ahora sabemos vuestros planes.

-Sasuke alzo una ceja. ¿Aquel muchacho lo estaba retando? Le recordaba, le había visto una vez en la guarida de Orochimaru. Era fuerte, sí, pero nada fuera de lugar.

- Haremos algo, Sasuke- dijo Sai de pronto- Si ganamos nosotros, os entregareis a la Villa voluntariamente. Y si perdemos, Naruto os ayudara a encontrar la perla ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Oe!- exclamó Naruto- ¿¡Quien te ha mandado decir nada?!

- No tenemos más remedio¿se te ocurre una idea mejor?

- …

- Lo suponía- rió con su típica sonrisa falsa.

- Esta bien, pues- dijo Sasuke en posición de ataque, imitado por todo los demás.

- ¡Empecemos!

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

Suigetsu fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, algo natural viniendo de él. El niñato sin emociones que decía llamarse Sai lo esquivo a duras penas y enseguida pude predecir quien ganaría la batalla. Juugo permaneció quieto, esperando mi orden. En cuanto vio mi aprobación en los ojos, se lanzo directamente al ninja copia, que le esperaba impaciente. Vi de reojo a la cobarde de Karin esconderse detrás de un árbol. Aunque¿Qué me esperaba viniendo de ella?

Volví la mirada y los ojos celestes de mi "antiguo compañero" se clavaron en mí, como hacía tres años. Su orbitas expresaban precaución, serenidad, pero también seguridad y enojo. Sí…el deseaba tanto como yo aquella pelea. ¡Y para que engañarnos¿No iba hacerle esperar si era eso lo que quería, no?

Justo cuando me disponía a atacar, un zumbido muy cerca de mí, me detuvo. Al igual que yo, Naruto se giro confundido hacía el ruido. Cuando vi que el ninja copia y el niñato anti-emocional se retorcían durante una fricción de segundos y luego caían redondos en el suelo, supe que algo iba mal.

Mire a Juugo y Suigetsu, esperando una explicación, mas ellos solo me observaron con interrogación en los ojos. Rápidamente, y olvidándonos nuestras diferencias, nos acercamos "todos" al lado de los ninjas que yacían en el suelo.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó histérico Naruto- ¡Kakashi-sensei responde!

- ¡Mirad eso!- exclamó de pronto Karin, haciendo que nos fijáramos en la parte trasera de sus cuellos, donde yacía unas diminutas heridas- ¡Alguien les ha inyectado algo!

Observé la pequeña herida, y los restos de chakra verde que desaparecían instantáneamente. De pronto una risa dulce de mujer me devolvieron a la realidad. ¿Karin?, No, Karin no tenía aquella voz tan condenadamente familiar…

- Nee…- susurro la joven des de lo alto de una de las estatuas- No se preocupen, solo dirimirán por unas horas…

Eleve la mirada, al igual que todos los demás y no pude evitar sorprenderme al reconocer aquella cabellera rosa tan…peculiar. La observe breves instantes, que para mi fueron siglos y gruñí mentalmente. ¿Aquella mujer era realmente Sakura…¡Simplemente era imposible¡Aquella mujer que tenía delante no podía ser ella!

Vestía con un kimono ajustado de color carmesí que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que por cierto, le quedaba bastante ajustado. Tenía unas excelentes curvas, unos cabellos lacios y largos, con algunos mechones rosa cayéndole por el rostro y sus ojos esmeralda, ahora más rasgados, brillantes y algo maquillaos, reflejaban una serenidad nunca vista. ¿Des de cuando Sakura se había vuelto tan condenablemente sexy? Sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar la vista hasta el prominente escote que enseñaba la mujer. Maldijo el hecho de haber sido pupila de la Hokage, seguro que aquello había ayudado hacerle crecer,…más de una cosa.

- _Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos…

* * *

_

**SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! xD Lo sé, lo sé, no me maten!!! Pero es que si no, no tenía gracia neee?? **

**Esta vez a sido más corto, pero bueno¡No se preocupen que el siguiente esta en proceso!**

**La verdad es que hay algunas cosas que podría mejorar (con el tiempo…¬¬). **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**¡Deje rev! xD**


End file.
